Jonas Tag
by jonasxotakeabreathxo
Summary: here's JONAS TAG! might be a lil dramatic or depresing


1

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**6.Nedloveyouu**

**7.** **In.sync.with.life**

**8.firesoulslayer**

**9.marchingbandfreak**

**10.fan55**

Time of my life by David Cook

I sat there eating alone. Watching the bitterness burn. I knew my world wasn't going to turn. I wanted so bad to go talk to him. But I couldn't. I have absolutely NO courage whatsoever.

He looked at me. I saw his eyes sparkle.

I was out on the edge by the cliff. I'd lived every moment wanting to be more than just a face in the crowd or a name or so I thought. I jumped. I thought I had gone to heaven I didn't he saved me.

Say Goodbye by S Club 7

I sat on my bed thinking about the moments we shared. He was gone or so I thought. But the truth was I was gone. He said goodbye. I said it was the only way for destiny. He disagreed. He knew it was true love that we shared. He never gave up for the past year. Now he was back. I hadn't noticed for weeks until he hugged me from behind. I still knew his sent. He said I told you nothing would change the way I feel. I spoke quietly. I missed your love in every way.

Never had a dream come true by S Club 7

I left it behind. The regret. I had told him I hated him. But really the truth was I loved him. Nick Jonas. My dream come true. He hadn't told me about his tour- scratch that worldwide tour for 3 years. I missed him so much. He'd text saying he was sorry. I'd always say yeah you are. But one day he knocked on my front door. He sang. I never had a dream true till the day that I found you. He said a part of me will always be with you and love you.

I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith

I stayed awake all night to hear her breathing. I had finished my tour and was now treasuring every moment with her. My tour ended yesterday. I came back one day and sang to her. I cried myself to sleep everyday before that. Well now that was now over. The band was done. I told my brothers I didn't wanna miss a thing. I wanted to be with her. I hurt her badly and she deserves better. They understood. We quit. I was16.

She sat there breathing sweetly. I didn't sleep because I didn't want to miss a thing. And by the way she was breathing and smiling she was in a peaceful dream.

I don't wanna be in love by Good Charlotte

She went out. We broke up. I screwed up. Terribly. I kissed another girl.

Nick's a jerk I told a girl I met at the dance club. The girl hugged me and said it was okay. My phone rang. I answered Nick was trippin. Saying sorry I love you yeah you know the shebang. I said it's to late to be trippin and you don't wanna rue it. The song came on.

I danced, threw my hands up and said I don't wanna be in love.

**Savin Me by Nickelback**

I walked right in front of it and he pulled me into his arms. I was so sad that I didn't notice the truck driving. We had just had this big fight about the girl he had kissed. The second fight about her. God why does this happen to me. He wanted to leave the screwed life behind us. I couldn't. But yet I could. In his arms I felt safe. I kept repeating myself. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… He said he was sorry. From then on we promised we wouldn't kiss anyone besides each other. He was amazing.

**Four Walls by Miley Cyrus**

Great, were in another fight. This time, my fault. The four walls were coming down. He stormed out. He had lost the trust because these four walls were not strong enough. All he left was silence.

3 weeks I watched us fade knowing it was all my fault. I had to go do something to send him out of his head. I told his brother Joe I loved him. The words were radical and not what I meant. I also kissed him. Boy was I in for it.

**No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**

Hey it's me call me when you can. I left him a message. I hadn't seen him in a while. Well 2 weeks. He was visiting his cousin in Florida. It's so hard for me to breath. He was my air. And I had him not so I couldn't breath. I wish I could float to him. But somehow I'm still alive. He took my breath and I survived. I don't know how but I don't even care. This is how I fell when my boyfriend Nick Jonas wasn't here with me. He was my baby. We thought the same thing. Always. My phone went off. _This is how I feel when I fell you ain't there._ I answered. He told me his cousin Shane had died. I felt bad. So bad. I told him I was sorry for his loss.

**Hold On by the Jonas Brothers**

He told me to stop wondering and that there was more to life than just to live. A quote from Hold on.

When we were walking he picked me up spun me around and kissed me. The most passionate kiss ever. My hope wasn't gone. We we're on a rooftop taking in the beautiful site. We broke each other's heart a lot in the past 4 year but look we are here and in love.

**How can this happen to me by Simple Plan**

No! No! This can't be happening. The man I loved was lying on the ground, dead. Damn it! I did it to him again. I kissed his best friend. God I can't stand the pain! I hate this life! I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream or start over or something. Nick tried to open his eyes before he died ha couldn't. I love you he said. I love you too. Now he's gone and I can't erase the things that were done. He was fading away. How could this happen to me? The love of my life? He told me not to worry about him a couple weeks ago like he was predicting the future. He said go on if he dies. Now he is and I cry.


End file.
